


What the Hell?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Blair to the movies and Blair seems very happy to be there.  What happens next is Jim's worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell?

What the Hell?  
By Patt

 

Summary: Jim takes Blair to the movies and Blair seems very happy to be there. 

Warning: Super dumb and I can’t believe I’m writing this. Also, bad language.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2663

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/hell1_zps94b598fc.jpg.html)

Jim was going to ask Blair out on a date if it killed him and he figured that it was a perfect night to go and see an old black and white movie at the old cinema. Blair was always asking him to go and see an oldie. Now, Jim just had to get up the nerve to do it. 

Blair came out of the bathroom, smelling fresh and clean and sweet as can be and Jim almost zoned on his scent. “Jim, are you okay?”

“As a matter of fact, I have something to ask you,” Jim started. 

“Okay?” Blair added. 

“How would you like to go and see Adam’s Rib at the cinema tonight?” Jim blurted out as quickly as he could. 

“Oh man, I love that movie. I would love to go. Is this a date?” Blair asked, smiling. 

Jim instantly felt relieved and answered, “Yes, dinner and the movie.”

“Okay. I’ll be home by four today, why don’t you try and get off early too,” Blair suggested. 

Jim smiled this time and said, “I’m off today. So, I’ll be here whenever you get here and we can have dinner and then the movie at seven. How is that?” 

“That’s perfect. Thanks for the invitation. Could I ask one favor?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, what’s the favor?” Jim wondered. 

“Could I have a first kiss to get me through the day?” Blair inquired. 

Jim pulled Blair into his personal space and hugged him first. Then he pulled Blair’s face up towards his own and they began to kiss. After a while, Blair finally pulled away and said, “I have to teach like this. No fair.”

Jim smiled again and was quite happy with Blair in general. Jim kissed him once more and shoved him out the door for classes. 

Jim walked into the kitchen to see what they had in the freezer to make for dinner. He could make a nice dinner and wait on Blair here where they could kiss as they pleased instead of some stuffy restaurant where everyone would be watching them. Yes, Jim had all the makings for chicken and dumplings. Blair loved them. Then he looked to see if they had enough extra bread and he could make bread pudding. They had enough and Jim said, “All right.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Blair couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He was just thinking about moving to his own place because Jim was just too hard to resist when out of the blue, Jim asked him out. Blair was one lucky son-of-a-bitch. With any luck, Jim would make dinner at the house so they could kiss some more and maybe even grope. 

Blair pulled into the parking lot at the university and realized how long this day was going to take. He wished he was off now. _Good things are worth the wait, Sandburg._

Blair went to his first class and with any luck, he would be home by three-thirty. _Plenty of time for fooling around before the movie._

~~~~~~~~~~

At three thirty, Blair drove into the parking lot at the loft and saw Jim sitting on the balcony having a beer. Blair was jealous of that beer, it was too close to Jim’s lips, damn it. 

Blair waved as he walked to the front door and saw Jim wave back, wearing a fuck me smile. Blair was instantly rigid behind his ragged zipper in his jeans. _This is going to be so much fun, Sandburg._

Jim opened up the door and welcomed Blair in with a kiss and a beer for him. 

“Thanks, man, it was a long damn day. How was yours?” Blair asked. 

“It was great. I had tons of time, so I made dinner and dessert for tonight. We can eat as soon as you wash up,” Jim said. 

Blair smiled all the way into the bathroom. This was going to be great, Blair could tell.

When he came walking out of the bathroom, the table was all set and ready for both of them to eat dinner. 

Blair sat down next to Jim and said, “I love chicken and dumplings. I was craving chicken at lunch today, but only had a salad in case we had a large dinner. Now, I’m glad I did.”

They had a wonderful meal, full of talk, laughing and just good company. When it was done, Jim cleared it off and brought the dessert in. 

Blair couldn’t believe it. He loved Bread Pudding and was thrilled to no end that Jim made it for him. “I love Bread Pudding,” Blair confessed. 

“I know Chief, it’s one of the few desserts you ate seconds on once. I figured it would be good for that reason alone.” Jim dished out the dessert for both of them and put the rum sauce over it and they both made yummy noises as they ate it. 

“Jim, this rum sauce is to die for,” Blair said. 

“I used a little extra rum in it tonight. I figured we could always take a cab to the movie between the beer and the rum,” Jim decided. 

“Oh, good thinking, man. That’s a good idea. Are we going to have time to make out on the sofa after we clean up the dishes?” Blair asked. 

“As a matter of fact, that was the plan, Stan,” Jim teased. 

They finished their dessert and carried their plates and bowls into the kitchen. While they were doing dishes Blair told Jim funny stories about his students and Jim laughed at all of the right times. The night was going splendidly. Once everything was done in the kitchen, Jim took Blair’s hand and led him into the living room and almost shoved him down on the sofa. 

“I’ve been waiting for this all fucking day long,” Jim said, flopping down beside him as he chewed on Blair’s right earlobe. 

Blair was moaning already. They started to kiss and both of them had their hands all over each other. Before long, Jim sounded like a race horse that had been running for a long, long while. Blair said, “Calm down, we have all night long, man.”

“Easy for you to say, Blair. I haven’t had sex in quite some time,” Jim admitted. 

“Why?” Blair asked, hoping to hear the right answer. 

“I was waiting for you,” Jim answered and made Blair smile all the more. 

Jim looked at his watch and said, “We better leave for the movies now, or we won’t get any popcorn.”

“You’re going to get artery clogging popcorn after that fine meal we had?” Blair asked. 

“You bet. And lucky you, you get to hold the bucket,” Jim joked. 

“A bucket? We’re not only getting popcorn, but we’re getting a bucket of it?”

“Would you rather stay home and call off the date?” Jim wondered. 

“No, I’m in.” 

Both men got up and straightened themselves up because they looked a little worse for wear. And Jim knew he’d be able to drive since they both had sobered up. 

They both brushed their teeth and got ready to go. 

The drive over there, Blair decided to ask some questions. “So, Jim, am I able to touch you during the movie?”

“Within reason, Chief.”

“Oh goody,” Blair said, laughing. 

Jim realized at that moment he was in for trouble with a capital T. 

When they arrived at the cinema, they walked in hand in hand and Jim bought their tickets and Blair walked over to the drink machine and got each of them an Icee to drink. “Jim, do you want Cherry or the mixed berry that is blue?” 

“I want the blue one. It turns your tongue blue, it’s cool,” Jim said, laughing at the awful look on Blair’s face. 

“I’m getting the red one,” Blair decided. 

“It turns your lips and tongue red. I like that,” Jim kidded, as he bought and paid for the drinks and the bucket of popcorn. 

They went and sat down and there were quite a few people in the theater also. Blair was pleasantly surprised to see this many people coming out to see such an old film. Once the lights went down, Blair handed Jim some napkins and said, “I’ll hold the popcorn.”

“Okay.”

The movie started and Jim was in awe of how great Blair’s profile looked in the dark while watching a movie. Suddenly, Blair was rubbing Jim’s cock through his jeans and Jim almost jumped. He wasn’t expecting Blair to do that during this movie at least. But Jim was amazed at how good he was at bringing him that close to coming through his jeans. 

Jim leaned into Blair and said, “You better stop now.”

Blair looked surprised and said, “Stop what?” 

Jim looked down and saw that both of Blair’s hands were around the bucket of popcorn. Jim was grossed out beyond belief. He looked over and saw this woman sitting on the other side of him, smiling at him and he knocked her arm off of him as he said, “MOVE!!!”

Blair burst out laughing and couldn’t stop. The manager of the cinema came and asked them to leave. Jim was embarrassed beyond belief. He was never going to live this down. 

“Man, I can’t believe someone touched you during a movie and you didn’t arrest her,” Blair said, sounding like he was almost hysterical. 

“Laugh it up, funny boy. I’ll remember this when we get home,” Jim said. 

“Oh so will I, Jim. So will I.”

Jim sighed as he threw everything into the waste basket and walked out the door. Blair followed him, still carrying his cherry Icee. 

“Hey, I was just kidding, man. It could have happened to anyone,” Blair said, kindly. 

“Are you going to mention this to anyone at the station?” Jim asked, very seriously. 

Just as seriously, Blair said, “Hell yes.”

“I’m walking home, here are my keys,” Jim threw them at Blair having them land in Blair’s Icee was just the best thing that could have happened. Blair started laughing all over again. 

Jim said, “Don’t drink that with the keys in it. They’re gross and dirty. Tons of germs. Throw the Icee out.” 

“Oh, I like when you boss me around. Are you sure you don’t want to make out in the parking lot of the cinema?” Blair asked. 

“I’m quite certain. I’m never seeing a movie again,” Jim said, as he started walking down the road. 

Blair got into the truck and started it up. He was still laughing about the Icee event and the woman feeling Jim up at the movie was just too much to forget. But he had to pick Jim up and knew that Jim wasn’t going to get in if he was still laughing his ass off. 

Blair stopped laughing finally and took off down the street after Jim. He pulled up beside him and honked. Jim jumped when Blair honked, making Blair laugh all over again. _Sandburg, get control of this. You want to sleep with this man tonight. Get a grip._

Blair rolled the window down and said, “If I promise to never talk to anyone in the bullpen about this, will you get in the truck?”

“Okay,” Jim answered as he got in. “I wasn’t really mad at you, Chief. Just mad about the entire evening being ruined.”

“Speak for yourself. I expect to get fucked tonight and I want it to be an evening to remember,” Blair stated. 

“Really? You’re still in the mood?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I’m almost always in the mood.” 

“Okay, we’ll start over,” Jim said, calmly, taking deep breaths. 

“Good, that’s the Jim I know and love,” Blair assured him. 

When they got to the loft, they walked up hand in hand and were very comfy with that. Blair couldn’t get over how easily Jim was getting into being out. 

Jim locked up and they went upstairs and got into bed after stripping their clothing off. Jim couldn’t get enough of Blair. He was kissing and touching and Blair was moaning and almost coming. Things were going along just great until Blair touched Jim. Jim jumped and this made Blair laugh. He couldn’t help it. He laughed and laughed and laughed. 

“Go to sleep, Sandburg,” Jim said as he rolled over and pulled his covers up over his body. 

“Jim, it’s not my fault. You’re the jumpy one. I can’t help it if you thought it was me and almost came in your jeans. Not my fault. You would think you could have smelled my pheromones, but no, the Great Sentinel of the City, doesn’t do that.”

Jim just lay there not saying a word and after awhile, Blair started kissing his back. Jim was getting with the program and turned over and said, “I love you, Blair.”

There was no more laughing. Blair was serious now. Jim loved him and he couldn’t hurt him by laughing anymore. Blair was determined that this was going to be a night they both remembered and not for that woman. And it was.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Jim was in a glorious mood and Blair was happy that he helped make him that way. Jim loved him and Blair loved Jim. Things were going to be fine. 

Blair was off so he went to the station with Jim. Jim hoped that Blair was going to keep his mouth shut about the night before and Jim didn’t mean making love. He meant the laughing and the woman. 

Megan was the first one to talk to them and asked, “So how was your evening?” 

Before Jim could even answer, Blair started laughing and went running for the bathroom. 

“Was it something I said?” Megan asked. 

“No, we’ve been laughing about things all morning long,” Jim said, hoping she would buy it. 

“I’m not stupid you know,” Megan said as she walked away. 

Jim went into the bathroom and found Blair still laughing. “Go ahead, tell everyone, I don’t care,” Jim said as he left the room. 

Blair walked out and said, “Connor, we saw the weirdest woman at the theater last night and she reminded us of you. And it tickled my funny bone. Sorry, that was rude.”

“What was she doing?” Megan asked, wanting to know more. 

“Acting like a drongo,” Blair said, keeping a straight face.

“Oh bugger off, Sandy. You and Jim deserve each other,” Megan shouted and walked away. Both Jim and Blair started laughing. 

“She’s going to get even with you, Blair.”

“I don’t care, Jim. I love you,” Blair whispered. 

Jim blushed and pulled his file out to start work on it. He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch. 

The end

 

**BREAD PUDDING WITH RUM SAUCE**

4 to 5 cups of day old French Bread. (It doesn’t have to be day old)  
1/2 c. sugar   
1 tsp. cinnamon  
4 eggs  
2 cups milk  
2 tbsp. melted butter  
1/2 cup seedless raisins  
1 tsp. vanilla extract

Break bread into small pieces, place in baking dish (1 1/2 to 2 quart size). Sprinkle cinnamon over bread, add raisins and melted butter. Toast lightly in 350 degrees oven. Blend mixture of eggs, sugar, milk and vanilla extract. Pour over toasted bread and bake 45 minutes at 350 degrees until solid.

**RUM SAUCE:**

2 cup milk  
1/2 stick butter (4 tbsp.)  
1/2 cup sugar  
1 tbsp. nutmeg  
1 tbsp. vanilla extract  
1/4 cup rum (unless you like it strong, then add ½ cup)  
2 tbsp. flour  
1 tbsp. oil

Place milk, butter and sugar in sauce pan and bring to boil. Thicken with roux of flour and oil. Remove from heat and add nutmeg, vanilla extract and rum. Serve over bread pudding.


End file.
